Fallon deWinter
Character Profile Name Fallon deWinter Birth name Fallon Weaver Faction Rank Sith Knight Affiliation The Sith Imperium deWinter Family Weaver Family Aliases None Age Varies; 20 Species Human Height 5'3" Weight 118 lbs Eye Color Hazel Hair Color Brown Homeworld Coruscant Fiancé John Wright Children None yet Father Marcus Weaver Birth father Jonathan deWinter Mother Jezabel Weaver Siblings Brumhilda deWinter Arachne deWinter Merlin deWinter Jace deWinter Natalie deWinter Sarisya deWinter Amarant deWinter Masters Lucian Drakul Alita Velos Rylan Kordel Apprentices None yet Fallon deWinter was born to Jezabel Weaver and Jonathan deWinter. Though Jonathan already had a previous reputation of raping women and fathering children, this was not the case with Jezabel, who willingly came to him, revealing for the first time to another individual that she was interested in things like that. But learning that she was pregnant, Jezabel confessed to being pregnant to her parents and accused Jonathan deWinter to raping her. Fallon deWinter grew up as the daughter as Jezabel and Marcus Weaver. She only learned the truth of her birth father after a fight with her mother since her behavior was apparently unacceptable. She has since then taken her birth name, met her siblings and cousins, and turned more to that family while she respect her mouth either to keep her sex life out of her mother's nose or house. In time, Fallon has become the member of the New Sith Empire and an apprentice to the Emperor Lucian Drakul himself. And she's began dating her childhood friend, John Wright. As time progressed, her Masters changed as did the Empire she was part of. The Two Families deWinter family The Matriach of this family is Shery deWinter, Fallon's aunt. Officially, it begins with her since they come from a family of Tatooine Slaves. There are three members of the first living generation - Shery, Jonathan and Alexander and nine in the second one, including Fallon. Like most of her brothers and sister, Fallon hasn't been a member of this family her entire life but joined additionally when she discovered the truth. She is considered a mud baby, as are all of Jonathan's children. The family itself has very unique rules, to Fallon at least. The female members of the family continue the last names while the males can either have their mother's (if a deWinter) or father's (in Merlin's case). Weaver family Though Fallon isn't a Weaver by blood, upon her birth, she was registered at Marcus Weaver's daughter and as such welcomed to the family by equal right as any Weaver born child. Upon her eight birthday, she was given the family symbol engraved on a bracelet which made her officially a Weaver by their code of conduct. Even though she doesn't carry the name anymore legally, she is still a member of the family just as much as her step-father's nieces and nephews. Biography Conception Though kept very much on the hush hush, most of the Bergens and Weavers knew what happened to Jezabel and how Fallon was conceived and that Marcus still chose to marry her mother and be Fallon's father despite the rape by Jonathan deWinter. The truth is, there was no rape, Jezabel willingly slept with Fallon's birth father but had no planned on getting pregnant in the process, from which the lie came from. To this day, the only two people in the galaxy that know the truth about Fallon's conception are Jezabel Weaver and Jonathan deWinter. Jezabel keeps this her biggest secret that she shares with no one, and nobody believes Jonathan while he's tried to show the world that he never raped her. Fallon found about this when she was fourteen. The weird thing about her finding out was because she was acting a bit too adult for her teenage and flirting too much and her mother confronted her telling her that such a behavior could easily lead to rape. Knowing this information now, Fallon keeps her mother in the dark about her intimate relationships. Chilldhood For the only granddaughter to Jezabel's parents, Fallon was spoiled right away. Her grandparents believed their daughter would have more children in time but felt that the truth could come out any day so they wanted to make sure their granddaughter enjoyed her life filled with lies as long as she could. She on the other learned that she could get anything and everything from the adults, especially her grandfathers and father as long as she did things right - used her sweet voice, smiled, entertained the adults with dances and reading skills. And sher eally did get what she wanted in the process. For the first nine years of her life, Fallon knew only adults and a boy by the name of John Wright, because their parents spent a lot of time together. It was after that time period, when Fallon was enrolled for schooling that she got to know other children, play with them and learn that you don't always get what you want, just because you're adorable. Hitting puberty No one could really expect the changes Fallon would go through upon hitting puberty. She was still the adorable child her family knew and spoiled but she was also very different. She was much more open, curious to to things she was too young to be curious about, began noticing boys and generally getting on her mother's nerves - though that wasn't always intentionall. She was twelve when she first discovered holo videos and secretly began to watch them. Other children giggles at the sight of it, Fallon studied them. Like lectures that had to be learned. She also began to notice her childhood friend, John, who was in fact ten years older then her was suddenly incredibly cute to her. But he was also married already. And if there was a boy or a man in this world she respect and cared enough for in this galaxy, it was John. And that meant he was going to remain her friend forever. And nothing more. Jonathan deWinter Fourteen years after she was born, Fallon discovered the truth about her birth father and that it wasn't the man she loved as her father. His name was Jonathan deWinter, he raped women and he raped her mother from which she was a result from. Her mother admitted it to her in a heated argument, trying to ease her spirit. She failed at easing her spirit but it did give Fallon a chance to look at her mother different and to pay some respect ot the woman that gave birth to her. Despite loving who she was, having the last name Weaver and being Marcus's daughter all this time, curiousity took the best of her and Fallon had to know who she really was. So she went and learned, took her father's last name and got to see there was a whole family she didn't know and even worse, that had names for children like her. The first time she heard was the first time she began to hate it. And that hasn't changed, not even now, five years later. Four funerals The last year was pretty hard on Fallon. In a short period of time, she managed to loose John from her life, his parents and his wife. And while she didn't have strong feelings for Cameron Wright as she did for John and his parents, she still cared about her enough to grieve for her. But all together, it was a terrible blow on the young woman. For a short while, it got her thinking about her own parents and even her own life. It was when she realized that all human beings are fragile and could leave this world faster then one could imagine it. It was also the moment she decided to follow her deWinter force training and became a Sith. One miracle Fallon herself had never believed in miracles, at least not until she found John Wright on her doorstep, alive and breathing after they had burried him. It was the oddest experience for the young Sith Apperentice, no matter how believing she had become in the force and the teachings of her Master. And it was also the beginning of something else, something different. All of a sudden, the miracle of John Wright being alive had turned into the miracle of him being hers. And then it lead to something else. A chance for Fallon herself to grow to someone her mother wanted to be. Someone faitful, loving and loyal, to one single person and not wasting her life on endless boys that interested her for single night. But what this would all mean in the long run, she still had to learn. The future changeable Even as a nearly fourty year old, Fallon has a lot to learn about life. She's watched her family grow in ways she had expected it. Watching a new generation of her family grow up, she has found herself wishing for a child of her own, with John. Force Ability Apprentice Neutral Powers *Basic Telekinesis ~ Force Push, Force Pull, Force Throw *Enhanced Ability *Enhance Senses *Force Sense *Force Choke *Force Jump / Force Leap *Force Speed Darkside Powers *Force Rage Knight Neutral Powers Darkside Powers Completed Threads At Age 14 *Colored in Lies At age 19 *A New Life *Carnival of the Lost Souls *The Whole Rythym Section went CRASH BOOM BANG *For All Eternity - Shery and Xander's Wedding *SPEED RP - Time Off Is Game On [Hologram Fun World] *Time to Start Over *Raindeer Games Gone Wild *A Night to Remember *Tarko-se Valentines Ball 2011 At age 20 Category:Human Category:DeWinter Family Category:Sith Category:Character Category:Coruscant Category:Weaver Family Category:Female Category:The Sith Remnant Category:The Sith Imperium Category:Family of Darkness